


Shift in Gear

by CriticalAbuse



Series: [MCU Kink Bingo] Shades of QuakeRider [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Inappropriate Use of a Gearshift, LITERALLY, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex with a Car, Smut, Voyeurism, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalAbuse/pseuds/CriticalAbuse
Summary: No one loves their car more than Robbie Reyes, but it's Daisy Johnson that shows her appreciation.





	Shift in Gear

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt at writing smut now completed and posted! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr.

“Fuck, I ever tell you I love your car?”

Sleek glossy black gleaming under the overhead streetlights, Daisy thought she’d never been happier seeing that all American muscle ride up sans driver.

( _A new trick_ , Robbie had called it, standing right beside her.)

And just in time too since their undercover mission at some charity fundraiser had irreversibly gone south, leaving the two of them without an exit strategy nor a vehicle.

“Yeah. But no one more than me.”

“Oh, yeah? You fuck your car too, Reyes?”

In the wake of Daisy's smirk, his silence and expression that followed were a definitely resounding _no_ , punctuated only by the cab doors opening and closing as they both clambered into their respective sides of the classic but modified 69 Dodge Charger.

After relaying back to SHIELD and setting a new extraction time – the team too far out to come get them for at least another couple of hours, Daisy got herself comfy in the passenger seat amongst all the plush leather, more than content with just Robbie's (and his car Lucy's) company for now.

“If you love her so much, maybe you should show her the same appreciation you do me some time,” Daisy continued to muse aloud, idly toying with the lock pin of her car door and not for the first-time admiring the skull detailing etched into the metal.

“ _Dios_ , Dais. What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Robbie asked, loosening his damn tie and absently scratching an itch from a presumably over-starched dress shirt he wasn't used to wearing.

(And, _incidentally_ , he'd also been forced to pair with an equally stiff dinner jacket in place of his signature leather; the unlucky horseshoe surprisingly not inconspicuous enough nor considered haute couture.)

“Exactly what it sounds like, hotshot. When was the last time you showed your appreciation, huh?"

Shedding her _shawl_ onto the backseat and popping the glove box open to store her _uselessly_ decorative purse, Daisy didn’t have to rummage around inside for the bottle of lube she already knew to be in there (given she was the one who stashed it), instead finding it almost immediately, hidden away behind a box of tissues and purposefully nowhere near Gabe's mixtape collection.

As always (and likely a side-effect from all the blood he was unable to wash from his hands but she still wanted on her all of the same), Daisy could count on the Charger to be meticulously clean.

Just like its owner.

“What are you doing, Dais?”

_What was she doing?_

Eyes glistening, her mouth curved into a wicked smile as she popped the lube’s bottle cap open, squeezing a more than generous amount of the cool and tingling liquid inside onto the palm of her hand. Already knowing how stupid this was, Daisy truthfully half-expected Robbie to reach over and stop her.

( _Accuse_ her of dirtying his baby up and punish her, getting his revenge.)

With the way he was looking at her now though - her hand impulsively coming to firmly grasp the gearshift between them, that was still very much a possibility; Robbie's jaw tightening as he swallowed and darted quick sharp glances at Daisy and her hand, presently shimmering in the dim streetlight with lube.

“Just showing my appreciation,” Daisy chimed, making sure to pay particularly close attention to the shifter’s oversized head.

Fingers wet and slippery as she rubbed, filling the tight grooves and completely coating the hard bulge of plastic with a slick layer of lube, Daisy then stroked up and down the silver chrome shaft underneath; the movements of her hand long and luxurious much to Robbie's disbelief and growing (dis)pleasure.

“What's wrong, Robbie?”

Palming the centre console as she leaned forward, brazenly staining it with grease, Daisy raised herself up and off from her seat. Granting him an enticing view of the curve of her ass, Robbie only had to look past her swell of cleavage first; the new slinky off-the-shoulder cocktail dress clinging to all of her curves (and the one _he’d_ specifically picked out for this evening).

“Thought of someone showing Lucy a good time really bother you that much, Reyes? Not meaning an oil change or polish, of course.”

Hesitantly, kneeling on the cushion of her seat, Daisy swung her other leg over and straddled the center console.

“Given how many times you tell me that’s all just basic car maintenance...”

Judging by the thick outline of his dick pressing against the fabric of his pants, Daisy was spurred on to see he was already semi-hard; her knee then more boldly forcefully pushing its way between his legs to rest and nestle there, dangerously close to his cock.

“I don't know, chica.” Flashing teeth as he smiled, playing coy, Robbie leisurely looked Daisy up and down. With a faint flush of red in his cheeks starred with freckles, his arms came to rest comfortably on the back of his seat and car door, spreading his legs in a frankly wanton invitation Daisy had difficulty to ignore. “Guess there's only one way to find out.”

_Fuck._

While bigger than most modern-day cars (as all American muscle tended to be despite the inconvenient lack of rear doors), in the suddenly cramped space, there was no backing down from Robbie Reyes’ challenging gaze.

Never once thinking she'd actually fuck his car but just _him_ in it (and on it)...

With no other choice but to show him just how serious she was (even if it meant playing herself and putting on a show), Daisy bunched the material of her dress together into a tight fist at her hip, revealing to him a pair of strong toned thighs and (perhaps less importantly to some) her currently precarious position over Lucy's gearstick.

“Daisy--”

Before he could get another word out, Daisy rocked her hips back, rubbing herself through a thin layer of lace already darkened and damp against the shifter's lubed-up head.

“What do you think, Reyes? Should I fuck your car for you?”

Fingers trailing lavishly to the hem of her panties as she then pushed the snatch of flimsy material aside, Daisy traced her slit with a freshly manicured (but never for long) fingernail, revealing the perfectly pink folds of her pussy before then briefly dipping her finger inside.

Mouth dry and stupid dress pants suddenly too tight, Robbie openly stared.

(He didn't think she’d actually do it.)

Shivering and not from the cold as warming air blew from the vents (strange since the car engine wasn’t turned on), Daisy rubbed her now exposed cunt against the gearshift's head, grinding down and teasing her clit, trying to get _off_ (as well as push Robbie over the edge).

For the first time aware though of just how big the shifter was pressed against her entrance--

“Dais--”

Eyes meeting and locking on his – a flare of heat going straight to her clit, Daisy bit her lip as she slowly and carefully eased herself down, taking the shifter's very first inch into her pussy. Stretching and stroking over her walls--

Whimpering, even with the lube and her own wet arousal, it was an uncomfortably tight fit; the head of the gearshift hard and unyielding inside of her, giving away to nothing but the cool silver chrome of the shaft underneath.

Dark lashes fluttering against her cheeks, after nothing but her own sinful thoughts to warm herself up with--

Dick bulging hard against his pants and Daisy’s pressing knee, Robbie's hand brushed across her thigh straddled across his leg; his callused fingers climbing higher and higher, before reaching the hem of her stocking topped and garnished with (unnecessary) lace.

Moving past and beyond that, caressing the soft stretch of skin on her sensitive inner thigh and nearing dangerously close to her core...

For a moment believing he was going to ease her off – the thought of him saying _if you want to fuck something it better be me_ only adding more fuel to the fire earlier ignited by seeing Robbie Reyes in a finely cut suit for the very first time that evening, Daisy audibly gasped.

With a click and jingle of his keys, Robbie had instead turned the car engine on.

“What are you doing?”

“First.”

With an unreadable expression - Robbie knowing Daisy long enough to play her at her own game (especially when she called him Reyes and peered up at him under those hooded eyes of hers), it wasn't the start of a statement.

It was an instruction.

With a jolt of heat as she realised, Daisy after a moment’s hesitation obliged, forcefully rocking her hips back and to the side. Leaning heavily on Lucy’s dash with her back arched and hand splayed, not knowing or caring if this would work as long as Robbie was watching her--

Watching her indeed, the same thought must have occurred to Robbie too as he testingly applied pressure to the gas pedal, pulling the Charger off from where it had parked itself and beginning to drive down the darkened street.

Capable of over 1000 horse power (and more when the Rider came out), Daisy could feel every bit of it; the gearshift humming inside of her and the purr of the Charger’s engine reverberating throughout her pussy. She hadn’t expected that - nor the vibration to then suddenly pick up, touching usually unreachable places as Robbie drove faster and Lucy's gas pedal hit the floor.

“Second.”

Unable to take his eyes off her – the clenching and unclenching of his jaw both thrilling and scaring her, Daisy faintly wondered how he was watching the road (and then only later remembering the car had driven itself here, Robbie perhaps doing this for no other reason than he could and he rarely got the chance to _drive_ both of his girls wild).

“Third.”

Unexpectedly crying out, Daisy was flung backwards, hitting buttons and dials on the dash as the gearshift shuddered inside of her. With the clutch almost slipping to the painful grinding of gears, Robbie expertly corrected it just in time, steering Lucy swiftly back on course.

_“Don't. You. Dare.”_

Nails biting through his pant leg at the knee, Daisy felt his eyes on her; the car's engine relenting and slowing down around them, with the question remaining unspoken and still on his lips.

Reminded in a lot of ways that fucking his car was a lot like fucking him...

Hard and hot and _always_ forgiving.

“Fourth.”

“You do it.”

Taken aback, Robbie's eyes instantly dipped to Daisy’s pussy impaled on the gearshift. Decisively, slipping his hand between her legs, Robbie's breath hitched as he felt how wet she was, cupping and cradling her around the shifter’s shaft. With the metal cool and slick around his fingers and her cunt hot and soaking in his hand, he thumbed her clit, drawing small circles that sent her withering, bucking her hips.

And shifted gear.

“ _Fuck_.”

Spasming, it nearly took her over the edge. The word _more_ unashamedly tumbling out between her lips in a low moan; the engine revving loudly in the absence of another gear and Lucy’s blower turning on.

Finally, freeing his cock straining against his pant leg, it was like Robbie could feel it; the way the gearshift pumped in and out of her, completely filling her pussy. With the car acting as an extension of him, places Robbie didn't even know existed throbbed and pulsated, begging to be let loose and released with built up tension and need.

Hellfire flaring and licking along the Charger hood—

Engine erupting into fire and flame – engulfing them and shrouding them from the open stretch of highway and desert outside, Daisy's dusky skin glowed in the dancing shadows cast by the firelight; her nipples hard and visible through the smooth silk of her dress as she moaned Robbie's name.

Loving the erotic sight of her, her lush lips parted in a soft o…

He loved this car.

But he loved her more.

And the fantasy of driving back later, Lucy’s gearshift still slick with Daisy’s orgasm...

“What the hell, Robbie?”

Pants and moans shortening as she convulsed uncontrollably, losing her rhythm, they were suddenly cut short; Daisy unable to thoroughly fuck herself to completion and ride out her orgasm to Lucy the Hell Charger's roar.

With the engine instead rudely cut out from under her and the car rolling to a complete dead stop, kicking up dust and sand, Daisy collapsed back onto the Charger's dash, breathing heavy and clit still throbbing from her impending but painfully denied orgasm.

“Get in the backseat,” Robbie ordered, already unbuckling his belt. Not needing to be told twice and Daisy shakily easing herself off-- “You can consider that my first act of vengeance for dirtying Lucy up. _Then_ I'll show you my appreciation.”


End file.
